


Aqua Man

by JoanneTST



Series: 他们相识于一家酒吧 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneTST/pseuds/JoanneTST
Summary: “胜澈哥喜欢的人好像是海王。”过度沉迷Yoonzino的产物，两个“高端玩家”纯情恋爱的故事
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, 澈汉 - Relationship, 率宽
Series: 他们相识于一家酒吧 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112723
Kudos: 4





	Aqua Man

01  
平平无奇的周五上午，夫胜宽正在格子间里感受三观颠覆的震撼。

早些时候，他和从酒吧捡来的便宜男朋友在桌上吃早餐。因为崔瀚率家离公司更近，夫胜宽已经习惯在工作日留宿。注意，留宿，不是同居，毕竟在终于愿意承认崔瀚率是他男朋友后，他还需要些时间来消化这段愈加亲密的关系。

清晨八点的短信铃声响起得很突兀。夫胜宽嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨通信服务商的垃圾信息轰炸越来越不讲武德，崔瀚率则咬着吐司解锁手机，再抬起头时眼神有点闪烁：“今晚突然有点事，要不电影等周末再看？”

“怎么了？要加班？”夫胜宽不甚在意。自认识崔瀚率以来，他已经很久没有参加同事间惯例的周五聚会，今晚也许就是重温热闹气氛的好机会。

“不是，是胜澈哥想和我们几个聊聊。”崔瀚率皱着眉头，“他喜欢的人好像是海王。”

早已和对方朋友圈混熟的夫胜宽眼睛滴溜溜转动一圈：“嗯？胜澈哥喜欢的人，不是净汉哥？净汉哥是海王？！”

先前得到男友肯定答复的夫胜宽在他的格子间里思考人生。是的，崔瀚率的朋友崔胜澈在追求尹净汉，然后这位崔胜澈说，夫胜宽事业上的亲亲同事，生活上的贴心哥哥，他和崔瀚率关系的助推器，是海王。

第一反应自然是要否认的。夫胜宽在早餐桌上义正言辞地告诉崔瀚率：“我和净汉哥认识五年了，净汉哥绝对不是这样的人！”

崔瀚率顶着他那张帅脸酷酷地耸肩：“嗯，我相信你，但胜澈哥似乎不那么想。”

被卢浮宫在逃雕塑盲目相信的威力绝对不小。即使被美色迷得七荤八素，夫胜宽还是不忘为尹净汉说公道话：“那我今晚聚餐完就去接你，顺带和崔胜澈讲清楚。”

“哇哦，胜宽要来接我吗？”混血男孩惊喜地挑起眉头，唇角上扬的幅度很大，“我很高兴。”然后就是黏黏糊糊的亲吻和道别。

回忆到此处的夫胜宽揉揉额头，他好像又在一时冲动间夸下了海口。他要跟崔胜澈讲什么？他以人格担保尹净汉不是海王？就算他自认尹净汉最疼爱的同事弟弟，他也不算多么了解对方的私生活。

虽然五年来净汉哥从不缺席同事聚会，周末约着出去玩也总是有空，怎么看都是单身的模样，但新闻里那些时间管理大师们好像都会给人这般假象？要知道，教育夫胜宽“人生苦短，想做的事情都要去做，包括爱”的可是尹净汉，深谙他和崔瀚率先前炮友关系却不点破，还贴心替他隐瞒的也是尹净汉。

他最喜欢的净汉哥，可能也没有那么高的道德标准啊，夫胜宽苦恼地鼓起脸。他们部门怎么回事，既有和陌生人约炮一夜情的他，又有广撒网搞鱼塘的海王，这某非就是传说中的的work hard play hard？

工位外突然传来尹净汉轻灵的声音：“啊，灿尼来我们这里玩啦~灿尼是谁的孩子呀？”

久久没等到李灿回应的夫胜宽忍不住轻笑。不用猜，这位备受哥哥们宠爱的忙内肯定又在闹小脾气。

果然，尹净汉的语气突然变得很伤心：“啊，长大的灿尼果然就开始嫌弃哥哥了。我不会又要失去一个弟弟吧？”

“净汉哥~我是永远不会抛弃净汉哥的弟弟呀~”隔壁工位的李硕珉开始搭腔，目标自然是委屈起来很可爱的李灿。

“硕珉呀，”尹净汉吸吸鼻子，很欣慰感动的样子——他淘气时的演技是能拿奖的水平，“那我们给灿尼看看，硕珉是谁的傻瓜呀？”

夫胜宽探出头时，李硕珉正双手托着下巴做出向日葵的模样：“是净汉哥的傻瓜~”

尹净汉满意地点点头：“那灿尼是谁的孩子呀？”

“是净汉哥的孩子...”李灿眼睛看着地板，说话声音还带着些不情愿，但尹净汉很快就把他搂进怀里呼噜头发。年轻男孩开始还在小幅度挣扎，不久也红着脸笑起来。

办公室里的热闹气氛让夫胜宽觉得很温暖。就这样吧，他想，就算没有那么高的道德标准，就算是海王，净汉哥也是他最喜欢的净汉哥，是大家最喜欢的净汉哥。

不过，刚才这个场景算不算坐实净汉哥的海王身份啊？夫胜宽皱皱鼻子，有点后悔自己早上的激烈反应。胜澈哥那边，大概是真的很郁闷吧？

02  
就算不知道尹净汉在公司里逗过多少弟弟，崔胜澈也已经足够郁闷。

他和尹净汉是在酒吧认识的。昏暗的灯光里，一个好看得耀眼的男人突然出现他们卡座前，大方打招呼后自然地带着朋友坐下，搭讪得理直气壮。崔胜澈那晚不过只是想和几个弟弟聚聚，却被尹净汉打乱阵脚。可如今回想起来，除去刚开始计划脱离正轨的烦躁，他那晚心情尽是惊艳。

一是惊艳于尹净汉的相貌。崔胜澈向来克己，却也不能免俗。尹净汉那晚穿了件宽大的牛仔衬衫，深黑的丹宁布反衬得他白皙细腻。略长的刘海垂在眼前，眼神被遮得朦胧*。明明对方是很单纯善良的样子，可崔胜澈却总觉得他薄唇上扬的弧度带着狡黠。这也不怪他，毕竟尹净汉领口开得恰到好处，两边锁骨若隐若现，却都只露一点，仿佛自主拥有犹抱琵琶半遮面的意识。

二是惊艳于尹净汉的长袖善舞。他落座时，身边还带着位可爱却拘谨的年轻孩子。别人都忙着挪位子给新来的二人，崔胜澈却亲眼目睹尹净汉给那位叫夫胜宽的孩子递眼神（他可能是盯人盯得太紧了些），而后者即使红着脸，也还是乖乖坐到崔瀚率身边。崔胜澈心中了然，毕竟尹净汉聊天时会照顾到每个人，却唯独漏开夫胜宽和崔瀚率，留两个小朋友在卡座边谈情说爱。等他家崔瀚率直接扣着人家小孩吻上去时，崔胜澈和尹净汉竟同时长舒口气。初次见面的二人对视一眼，都从双方眼神中读出吾家有弟初长成的骄傲。

最后是惊艳于尹净汉对他过于直白的兴趣。崔胜澈自知相貌不错，在外没少收到各种明示暗示，却从未有人如尹净汉般合他心意。尹净汉起先坐在他对面，眼神时不时扫过他，是打量的目光。崔胜澈坦荡地给他看，也坦荡地看他，眼里的探究渐渐带上笑意。

尹净汉显然是不习惯被这样看，整理头发的动作愈发频繁，最后还是沉不住气地起身，也不走动，只是将双手撑在崔胜澈面前的桌子上，衬衫领口随着他俯身的动作垂下，露出胸前小片肌肤。注意到崔胜澈下滑的视线，他如同扳回一局，好整以暇地发问：“崔胜澈xi，在看什么？”

注意到对方连名带姓的称呼，崔胜澈皱起眉头纠正：“你可以和孩子们一样叫我胜澈哥，如果你是95年后出生的话。”

“怎么办，我也是95年的，”尹净汉笑得得意，“亲故呀，你怕是担不起这声哥啦。”

“亲故的话更难得，那就叫胜澈吧。” 崔胜澈指指身边的空位， “过来和我喝一杯？”崔瀚率和夫胜宽已经先行离开，其他人多半在吧台点酒，于是卡座上只剩下他们两人。

尹净汉维持着先前的姿势，显然是不想乖乖听话的样子。崔胜澈也不催促，径直侧身拿起一个新的玻璃杯倒酒。因为他向桌子伸手的动作，他们靠得更近，像是较劲般，谁先退后谁就将输下这轮。 

“怎么办，”尹净汉缓慢吐出的每个字都扬起阵微风，拂过崔胜澈耳边的同时撩拨得他心痒，“我今晚不想喝太多的。” 

因为是难得的反应，崔胜澈几乎要被逗笑。他的弟弟们向来听话，说要喝酒谈心就是喝酒谈心，实打实地灌烧酒聊烦恼。而今天这位同龄亲故什么都先问他“怎么办”，却又什么都按他自己的心意来，像要在客场为自己争点优势。可仔细想想，明明替朋友僚机完就能功成身退，对方又何必恋战？除非他也有自己的狩猎计划。

推算到这里，崔胜澈已经深深确信尹净汉对自己有意。尽管比起猎物他更喜欢当猎手，但他还是对尹净汉的小心思喜欢得紧。

\--  
现在想想，那可能就是自我攻略吧，崔胜澈长叹一声躺在沙发上。那晚因温柔乡提前离场的崔瀚率满脸困惑：“到这里不是发展得很好吗？胜澈哥为什么觉得净汉哥是海王？”

金珉奎用手肘顶顶没眼力见的弟弟，小声提醒他：“是净汉哥自己承认的。”

“净汉哥会自己承认？”崔瀚率高高挑起眉毛，很惊讶的样子“可是胜宽说——”

“的确是净汉说的。”崔胜澈摆手制止孩子们无谓的争吵。

\--  
最后尹净汉还是顺遂地在他身边坐下，气氛也由此愈加热烈。金珉奎等人回来后，几人虽然在玩酒桌游戏，崔胜澈却独享尹净汉的注意力。五官精致到漂亮的男人时不时小声和他交流几句，有好笑的地方也先侧头看向他。弯成月牙的眼睛里，精明被酒精消解，只留下柔软的甜蜜。

都是成年人，当尹净汉又一次笑得前俯后仰，顺势靠上他时，崔胜澈自然而然地抚上手边的大腿，因对方敏感的颤栗而兴致高昂。有些微醺的尹净汉乖巧地任他动作，并枕着他肩窝抬头和他对视，是很诱人的上目线。崔胜澈觉得自己只要稍微低头就能吻到他，他也几乎那么做了，中途却听到尹净汉撅着嘴开口，不太满意的样子：“怎么办，我不是第一次见面就会和别人接吻的类型啊。”

明明已经不是该噘嘴任性的年纪，尹净汉做这个动作却莫名的合适，甚至有些可爱。崔胜澈低笑一声，没有知趣地退开，反而保持着暧昧的姿势继续进攻：“那我是能让你破例的类型吗？”

“嗯...”尹净汉依旧看着他，眨眼的速度很慢，确实是在与酒精抗争以努力思考的样子，“我能破例给你电话号码？我们可以约着做喜欢的事情， 慢慢发展？”

“听上去不错。”以为对方是自带推拉技能的高端玩家，想不到根本纯情得很。崔胜澈的欲望逐渐消散，对面前的人却更加上心。漂亮、聪明又带点值得人宠的小脾气，只带上床未免太过可惜。像已经尹净汉这样的人，崔胜澈的确愿意认真对待。看到肩上人因为自己的配合而高兴，他忍不住继续按着手下紧实的大腿肌肉，发烫的掌心顺着柔软的布料渐渐上移。“既然我答应了，能讨个吻能算做奖励吗？”好吧，他就是忍不住想要点甜头。

像是在做决定，尹净汉深深地吸气，随后略凉的手指便贴上崔胜澈脸颊，后者顺势低头，终于吻上心念已久的唇。正当他打算欺身而上好加深这个吻时，尹净汉不知何时滑至他下巴的手指微微用力，推开崔胜澈的同时自己也向后退开。

“只是个小奖，可别当大赏呀。”尹净汉笑着说，看上去清醒不少，并按住腿上的手不再让崔胜澈继续作祟。被制止的人也不恼，只觉得尹净汉眼睛亮晶晶的，闪得他心动。

存完对方手机号码后，崔胜澈决定直接安排下次见面：“所以，你平时喜欢做些什么？”

“网式足球，唱歌，烤肉，拼乐高，”尹净汉扳着手指缓慢地数，突然想起什么似的合掌拍手，“啊，还有养鱼。”

卡座瞬间安静下来。崔胜澈瞥向一旁的金珉奎，之前还满脸揶揄的他如今瞳孔地震得不成样子。不错，看来大家有感受到和自己相等程度的震撼，这让他的心情稍微好了些。

可这到底是怎么回事？崔胜澈的脑子有点转不过来。他原本以为对方想慢慢来是因为憧憬纯情恋爱，想不到是养鱼的现代手法？还有，虽然尹净汉的确有养鱼的资本，但时代难道进步得那么快，做海王的都不再偷偷摸摸，而是流行提前宣告？

思维激荡得太快，酒精乘机上头。在他闭眼平息情绪期间，与生俱来的自信占起上风。就算尹净汉的渔场是水族馆的规模又怎样？就算竞争险峻遥远又怎样**？崔胜澈会成为那个让尹净汉安定下来的人，成为最后大赏的优胜者。崔胜澈的人生一直在赢，他只会赢。

想到这里，崔胜澈重新睁开眼睛，长而密的睫毛掩着情绪：“那不如我们这桌人周日约个练歌房？”

金珉奎在桌下给他胜澈哥竖起大拇指，同时幸灾乐祸地给缺席的崔瀚率发KKT：

我看胜澈哥这次是真的栽了。

03  
“哇净汉哥，我看你这次是真的栽了。”聚餐时的李硕珉眼睛瞪得像铜铃。

周五晚聚会的惯例章程一般是这样的：同事们轮番诉说烦恼，尹净汉负责倾听，夫胜宽负责给出解决方案。李灿曾经非常严肃地告诉夫胜宽自己只需要安慰，不需要任何实质帮助和意，但他的反馈被夫胜宽无情打回，理由是他讨厌那些无谓的担心。

然而，最近的聚会早已脱离惯例。原因之一是夫胜宽在交到男朋友（先前是火包友）后已经很久没有出席；原因之二是最近的尹净汉也非常需要被倾听。

“所以，他答应了你慢慢发展的要求，”缺课的夫胜宽在非常认真地补习中，“那你们认识以来都做了什么？”

“我们是亲故嘛，兴趣和口味又很相似，最近就整天玩在一起。” 尹净汉掰着手指回忆，“网式足球，唱歌，烤肉，拼乐高——我真的在他公寓和他拼了三小时的乐高，什么也没发生。”

李硕珉郑重地点头，用烤肉夹假装话筒对当事人进行采访：“尹先生，请问你期待发生什么吗？”

“别闹，我们这里还有小孩。”夫胜宽假装严肃地用筷子击打李硕珉的烤肉架，随后伸手捂住李灿的耳朵重复：“所以，净汉哥你期待发生什么吗？”

忙内咬牙切齿地吼他没正行的哥哥：“我可只比你小一岁啊胜宽哥！我有权利听净汉哥任何的期待！”

没在意几个弟弟间的打闹，尹净汉下意识地看着扣在桌上的手机：“我也不太清楚？我很高兴他那晚尊重我慢慢来的想法，也很高兴我在当时和后来都掌握到一定的主动权——别这么看我胜宽，我知道是他让给我的。”

在伸手轻敲夫胜宽的额头后，他继续道：“我只是觉得比起初见时，他变得冷淡很多？至少那时他还会讨价还价要个吻，现在界限却分明得很。问他在哪里都说在家，随叫随到，但每次出去玩完都只是淡淡地感谢我，说什么自己也很享受这段时光**。”

“呀净汉哥，他是那种，高端玩家啊高端玩家。”网上冲浪多年的李硕珉信誓旦旦，做定论时还不忘抬抬下巴增加说服力，“他是不是对你做过很多常人不太能理解的事？”

“算有吧。”尹净汉表情有些凝固，“他给我零花钱算吗？”

李灿真实震惊：“原来你们是那种关系吗？！”

“快看灿尼的表情哈哈哈哈哈哈！就说我们这里有小孩吧。”夫胜宽笑得停不下来，但还是记得认真回答他哥的问题，“的确蛮奇怪的。你们挣得也差不多吧？他为什么要给同龄亲故零花钱啊？”

“他是随身带现金的那种人嘛，我平时又不带现金只带卡。有次看他有43万现金就开玩笑问他要3万，没想到真的给了。之后他还主动给过我2万，说是要我表现好点——说了别那么看我！还留着呢，夹在手机壳里备用。”尹净汉手指轻敲几记手机壳。尽管他自己知道，比起备用，更多是收藏着做纪念的意思，算是忙起来见不到面时的寄托。毕竟，他好像是真的很喜欢那个人。

如此理直气壮的金钱关系实在是有震撼到李硕珉。他伸手搂住他单纯的弟弟严肃劝告：“灿呐，成人世界关系好可怕的，我看你还是继续做小孩吧。”

吵闹间，只有夫胜宽依旧在认真思考：“这其实也不太奇怪，毕竟是你先开玩笑问他的。他说是要你表现好，但又没要你做什么，所以大概也只是出于关心，毕竟手头还是有些现金的好。”先前经历过约炮道德考验的夫胜宽，对当代青年恋爱之怪状的接受速度，和他机灵脑子转的速度一样快。

“嗯，拿钱前后我还是继续随心所欲地做事，他也没说什么。”尹净汉点头认证，接着又想起件事，“如果要说平白无故的奇怪事情，你们知道Beenzino那首Aqua Man吗？”

正在喝水的夫胜宽突然呛住，在对面李灿充满死亡威胁的眼神下才勉强压住喷水的冲动。

热爱嘻哈文化的MC Doul连连点头，开口就来：“ ‘一整天在你的大海里游荡着，我是Aqua Man’，对吧？”

“对，你们之前不还开玩笑说我是Yoonzino嘛，我和他们周日练歌房的时候就唱了这首——胜宽你没事吧？怎么越咳越厉害了？”尹净汉伸手拍着夫胜宽的背部替他顺气，嘴唇担忧地抿紧。

“我，我没事，你继续吧净汉哥。”知道其中缘由的夫胜宽，深感自己正在承受这个年纪不该有的负担和压力。

“啊，其实也没什么特别的。可能是他知道我喜欢养鱼？反正他之后很喜欢cue我唱这首歌。”想起崔胜澈兴奋唤他唱歌的样子，尹净汉哑然失笑，“不仅在练歌房，车里和公寓里随机到这首歌也要让我唱。”

的确是因为他知道你喜欢养鱼，但不是字面上的意思，夫胜宽撑着额头想。他已经在早些时候发现了事情的真相。吃饭前，尹净汉从手机相册里翻出他新买的鱼缸给夫胜宽看，说是他这段时间的爱好。“大概是我们去酒吧那晚前不久喜欢上的？”尹净汉歪着头算时间线，“下定决心买鱼缸后没怎么见过你，竟然还没跟你炫耀过。”

现在重要的是让胜澈哥知道这其中的误会，好迅速热情又激烈地拿下净汉哥，夫胜宽告诉自己。也许可以等到他去接瀚率的时候和胜澈哥说？

没想到，就在夫胜宽走神的这档口，李硕珉和李灿开始努力说服尹净汉对方并非良人。“净汉哥，我看他是想拿捏你，用奇怪的举动吸引你的注意力，让你对他欲罢不能！”“冷淡也是推拉的方式一种，就是想让你在意他。他是真的高端玩家！恐怖如斯！”“哦莫，灿呐，你说他到底想要从我们净汉哥这里得到什么？”“美色啊！看看净汉哥的脸吧！金字塔顶端！”

在李灿模仿车教授的声线中，夫胜宽意识到这事不能再拖，赶紧手指翻飞地给他正在和“高端玩家”聚会的男友发消息：

今晚计划改变，不来接你了。

崔瀚率很快回复一个可怜兮兮的小狗表情：

那我结束了能来胜宽家吗？

能，但你得先把胜澈哥带到这个地址...

分享完计划后，夫胜宽将手机倒扣在桌面，努力让自己声音盖过对面正在热演SBS狗血连续剧的李氏兄弟：“说到唱歌，既然今天是周五，不如一起去秀练歌房吧***！”

刚被灌输堆乱七八糟想法的尹净汉，此刻精神非常疲惫：“胜宽呐，我有点累，可能就先回家——”

“净汉哥，”夫胜宽捧起尹净汉的左手，带着百分之两百的真挚对他说：“我让瀚率带上胜澈哥过来了。哥说过‘人生苦短，想做的事情都要去做’，现在我想对哥说，人生苦短，该说清楚的事情都要说清楚呀。”

那边尹净汉和李硕珉正感动着，李灿的双眼已经看透一切：“我们胜宽哥，是真的和男朋友分开一晚上都不行吗？”

夫胜宽转头就把餐巾纸往瞎说大实话的忙内身上扔，脸上却带着计划通的满意微笑：“这就是传说中的1+1呀。”

04  
“额，很多人不敢说，这其实是2+2吧？”李灿向认识不久却很快熟悉起来的金珉奎吐槽。

从见面开始，面前那对情侣一个直接上手揉脸摸耳朵，另一个采取紧迫盯人战术，就差没把甜蜜二字举过头顶。至于那对准情侣，一个点歌一个唱歌轮番交替，虐狗行为虽不明显，麦霸举动却非常嚣张。每当他们互动时，空气中还带着股说不清道不明的隐形张力，挠得旁观者心痒。

“我有一计可安内攘外。”李硕珉带着史剧口吻凑过来，手在三人间比划，“我们，有三个；隔壁，网式足球馆。”

金珉奎大手一拍：“撤！”

“等一下，”夫胜宽眼睛一转，拦着卡座过道不让他们出去，“带上我和瀚率，二对二还能有裁判。”

直到弟弟们用蹩脚的借口离开，沙发那端的尹净汉表情依旧很淡。他撑着下巴听崔胜澈唱抒情歌，是对方偶尔哄自己吃饭时会唱的那首。

坦白说，尹净汉也不知道自己想要什么。他有张顶好看的脸，学理的脑子聪明，性格也讨人喜欢，理应是位经验丰富的恋爱高手，可生活自有它的残酷之处。当倾心来得太过容易，市场供应过剩，告白和喜欢就都会变得廉价。已经被宠坏的尹净汉很难对人心动，而在他难得心动时，他又害怕自己会再度厌倦。也许是作茧自缚的无病呻吟，但他的确有点寂寞。

这就是为何，在遇见崔胜澈的那刻，即使心跳不断加速，他还是告诉自己，慢慢来，慢慢来。不要一见面就接吻，不要认识几天就上床，不要让冲动辜负这次相遇。可几周下来，向来自信的尹净汉不由得担心，他没有厌倦甚至更加喜欢对方的原因，怕不是崔胜澈从未对他心动。

等崔胜澈转身，练歌房的落地窗里只剩下他和尹净汉的倒影。“下首是你的？”他问，尽管他再清楚不过答案。

被问的人在机器切换歌曲前摁下暂停键，又将点歌板随手抛向旁边空闲的位置，整个人懒洋洋地倚着沙发靠背，也不急着回应，只是仔仔细细地打量面前的人。

“不想唱了？”崔胜澈在他身边坐下，话筒放在二人中间。他们最近约见过很多次，感情也随之增长，但崔胜澈一直有意和尹净汉保留距离，两人再也没有像那晚卡座里靠得那么近。

这是自我保护的一种措施，崔胜澈想，在对方是海王的情况下，正式确定关系前他最好还是装酷一点。成年人间的感情游戏，情投意合已经算奢望，能确保自己不受伤地全身而退才是最优解。

尹净汉盯着他们间的话筒，刺眼的金属色仿佛随时能割伤他。他侧身把腿蜷起来，靠缩成一团的姿势给自己些安稳，视线却直白地越过膝盖投向崔胜澈。“我在想，”他犹豫地停顿，不太喜欢如同回到青春期般青涩的自己，“如果胜澈不喜欢慢慢来的话，进度快些也没有关系。”

崔胜澈难得有些慌乱。他向尹净汉靠得近了些，踌躇片刻，还是伸手抚上对方的颈侧，既是安慰，也是防止对方逃避对视的手段：“我没有不喜欢，最近这段时间我也玩得很开心。”

不该是这样的，尹净汉想。对方应该迫不及待地凑上来吻他，像之前那些人一样，不需要任何信号或允许，就自顾自地陷入爱河——这样他才能厌倦，这样他才能重新拿回主动权——可崔胜澈显然和之前那些人都不一样。

尹净汉没有办法不喜欢崔胜澈，而这都是崔胜澈的错，怪他不给尹净汉不喜欢的机会。想到这里，尹净汉有些愤恨地转头咬上对方手腕，不怎么舍得用力的那种。

“哎，”崔胜澈叫唤一声，显然是在装痛，因为他不仅没有缩手，脸上还带着笑，“我们之间难道已经发展到能咬人的关系了吗？”

“我想咬就咬。”尹净汉冲他吐吐舌头，心里的沉重感终于消减了些，“虽然很高兴你最近玩得开心，但崔胜澈，你都不想拿大赏的吗？”

崔胜澈不可置信地看向发问者，握着对方肩膀的手不自觉收紧。他不太确定他的大脑是否正确理解了其中的暗示，但他知道那根理智的弦正处在断裂边缘。这段时间相处下来，他对尹净汉的喜爱已经足够多，多到他每每想到未来都会觉得黑暗。考虑清楚，崔胜澈告诫自己，这很可能只是另一个鱼饵。但又或者，机遇与危险共存。

崔胜澈重新扣上尹净汉的后颈，将人向自己的方向带。尹净汉配合地调整重心，改为跪坐的姿势后直接越过那碍眼的麦克风，最后跨坐在崔胜澈大腿上。他们终于比酒吧那夜靠得更近，但他们都知道这不是终点。

“我的确想拿大赏，”崔胜澈承认，并接着索取更多：“可我喜欢只属于我的大赏。”

尽管不懂对方的言外之意，尹净汉的反问依旧十分自然：“大赏有很多，你确定你只想要我这座？”

“我只要你，如果你同样愿意只和我在一起。”崔胜澈将尹净汉拉得更近，却没有亲吻的意思。再等等，他告诉自己，等对方愿意为他放弃整片森林。

“我家就在旁边。”尹净汉数着对方的睫毛，坏心眼地没有正面答复。等崔胜澈佯装生气地捏上他怕痒的腰侧，他才在闪躲间搂住崔胜澈的肩膀，给予26年来第一次的郑重告白：“只有你，只喜欢你。”

\--  
就算崔胜澈恨不得现在立刻幻影移形到尹净汉公寓，作为有责任心的半五十麻瓜青年，他还是得在柜台忍受过慢的结账速度。

“你的视线快把POS机烧焦了。”忙着给弟弟们发消息的尹净汉评价。

“偏偏今天用完现金没去取，”崔胜澈又是气呼呼的样子，“我之前给你的5万有随身带着吗？”

动作停滞几秒后，尹净汉将手机藏到背后：“得到告白就要把礼物收回去吗胜澈哩？”

“不会的，继续收着吧。”签完字的崔胜澈转身握住尹净汉的手，“但别不舍得用，缺现金的话再问我要。”

“哎呀哎呀，胜澈哩的所有行为都让人心动。”尹净汉将脸埋进衣领里，以寒风为借口遮挡自己发红的脸。计划来得突然，崔胜澈的外套还在金珉奎的副驾驶。尹净汉坚持替他系上自己的围巾，并将他们交握的手收进自己大衣口袋里。

崔胜澈用指腹轻轻描摹尹净汉的指关节，努力忍住在大街上亲吻对方的欲望：“你也同样让我心动。”

\--  
等尹净汉别扭地用右手按完位于电梯左边的楼层键，他盯着二人依旧交握的手有感而发：“比起胜宽他们，我们好像真的很纯情。”

“你不喜欢？”崔胜澈在尹净汉的手上轻啄一记。

“也不是，”尹净汉琢磨着自己的心思，“如果不是这样慢慢来，我总觉得我不会那么喜欢你。”电梯门正好在此时打开，尹净汉拉起崔胜澈想向外走，却抵不过对方依旧停留在原地的。他疑惑地回头，顺带摁上维持开门的按钮。

“不用担心，”崔胜澈手握得很紧，“不管怎样，我都会让你喜欢上我。”没等尹净汉有所反应，他又加上一句：“还有，不纯情的部分也不用担心，一定会做到让你满意。”

“谁说那个了。”尹净汉甩开对方的手，在崔胜澈的笑声中径直走向公寓。大门打开后，他照常换鞋挂外套，直到身后响起关门声。崔胜澈从背后抱住他，先前藏在口袋里的那只手带着热度探进他的衬衫下摆，动线很是煽情。

尹净汉忍不住低吟一声，转身搂上崔胜澈的脖子。明早再带他参观公寓吧，他想。

刚进门二人都没有开灯，玄关被盈盈水光映得氛围极好。崔胜澈好奇地越过尹净汉的肩膀望向客厅时，闯入对方衣料内的手还在后腰处摩挲。

“那是，鱼缸？”崔胜澈声音有点沙哑，小半是因为欲望，大半是因为他突然觉得自己可能是个傻子。

“嗯？”尹净汉正忙着在崔胜澈锁骨上啄吻。即使有理由不满对方的分心，他还是在空隙间耐心回应，“嗯，遇见你前突然喜欢上养鱼。”

养鱼？养鱼。养鱼...

崔胜澈突然将尹净汉腾空抱起，双手引领毫无设防的人将腿缠在自己腰上作支撑。

在开始的惊吓后，失重感顺带飙高了肾上腺素，让难得高出崔胜澈半个头的尹净汉捧着对方的脸呼呼笑个不停。“养鱼让你这么兴奋吗？”他坏心眼地发问，“你好喜欢让我唱Aqua Man。”

崔胜澈安静地仰头看他，眼神深邃，嘴角带着笑。让那些愚蠢的误会都见鬼去吧，他想，还好尹净汉仍然是他的，从一开始就是他的，只是他的。见不得光的独占欲终于被满足，名为崔胜澈的小鱼快乐地在专属于它的渔场里游荡。他思考片刻，在万千复杂的原因中挑出最简单的那点：“那是因为我很喜欢你唱里面一句歌词的样子。”

“哪句？”尹净汉略微歪头，手指挑起崔胜澈眼前一撮过长的头发。

“你知道的，净汉，你一直都知道的。”崔胜澈的声音很轻，不过他知道尹净汉听得见。

也许是因为他们现在靠得太近，对方说话间的胸腔共鸣传到尹净汉身上，震得他心脏砰砰直跳。他又一次深深地吸气，将唇贴到崔胜澈的右耳旁，轻哼他唯一知晓的那句英文歌词。或者说，是他唯一想对崔胜澈唱的，也只想对崔胜澈唱的那句英文歌词：“I wanna be your boyfriend。”

“你已经是了。”崔胜澈扣住身上人的脖颈，终于再次深深吻住了他。

* Going 2020 EP 46中的造型

**Aqua Man的歌词意译

***秀练歌房是弘大的一家KTV，临街的房间都是落地窗（港湾精校中字Going 2020 EP 45中出现的字幕与注解）

**Author's Note:**

> 如果这个系列有名字，大概会是：人不可貌相，纯情与否不可靠年龄衡量


End file.
